Mas que recuerdos
by Harael
Summary: Le amaba, le amaba con una fuerza tan grande que ni yo tenía idea que podía llegar a amar. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, era tan hermoso y encantador como el sentimiento que llevaba dentro. Bella atormentada por sus sueños. Edward por los recuerdo
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

"_Aprendí que cuando una cosa es verdadera, no tiene porque tener sentido"._

* * *

– ¿A que no sabes quien vino a buscarte? –dijo mi madre con una tierna sonrisa.

Y entonces lo vi.

Hacia tantos años que no lo miraba. Su cabello –que no le gustaba traer largo– ahora caía con más libertad a sus ojos de como lo usaba antes y un poco sudado por el ejercicio, venia corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa triunfante, sus antes flacos hombros, ahora eran gruesos, con unos músculos bien definidos, su tez era tan blanca, como yo la recordaba, con un toque dorado por el sol, y sus ojos vardes mostraban una alegría inmensa que solo se mira en una persona enamorada, no cinismo como antes.

Por fin volvía a verlo, se me hacia tan hermoso, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, solo existíamos él y yo, y todos estos años sin verlo desaparecieron por completo. Todo era tan vivido e increíble, más de lo que siempre imagine.

Le amaba, le amaba con una fuerza tan grande que ni yo tenía idea que podía llegar a amar. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, era tan hermoso y encantador como el sentimiento que llevaba dentro.

Su cabello cobrizo se movía al viento mientras corría.

Y entonces desperté.

* * *

**Hola chicas, esto es nuevo para mi. Asi que porfavor tenganme paciencia. **

**Si alguien conoce FF lo suficiente como para ayudarme, no me molestaria que me enseñara. **

**La verdad, es mi primera historia y estoy de nervios porque nunca habia intentado escribir asi que no me critiquen tanto, no sean malas y ayudenme porfavor. Un review no estaria nada mal.**

**Ustedes deciden. ¿Sigo actualizando? Díganme por favor.**


	2. Llamada: POR FIN !

**Capitulo 1**

"_Pon tu mano en una estufa caliente durante un minuto y te parecerá una hora. Siéntate junto  
a una chica bonita durante una hora y te parecerá un minuto. ESO es relatividad". – Einstein._

* * *

Dios, no puedo entender cómo demonios es que los extrañe tanto.

A veces quería ser pequeñísima para poder ser feliz y conformarme con lo que sea que me entretuviera o me garantizara un gran juego, pero ahora que entiendo las cosas, que tengo que basarme en las demás personas para vivir y disfrutar, sentía que todo mi mundo se venía abajo.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a reír, volver a tener a alguien a mi lado que llorara y me contara sus cosas, ser la confidente de alguien, y no por los chismes que eso implicara, si no por la confianza y el cariño que te dan las demás personas al pedirte un consejo. Oh Dios, si que lo extrañaba, necesitaba tanto de mi mejor amiga, Angela, que lloraba horas porque acababa de terminar con su novio, otra vez, o que me jalaba y corría a mi lado, lejos de los adultos que nos descubrían haciendo travesuras. Y a Heidi que se la pasaba burlándose de los chicos a los cuales golpeaba por divertirse y porque se crio con 2 hermanos varones. O tal vez era a Jessica, la chica fría y realista que simplemente me hacía ver las cosas tal cual eran, quisiera o no. O de Ben que hacia travesuras simplemente por olvidar los problemas en su casa y traer más, para entretenerse en otros. O a Mike que era un chico despreocupado que se la pasaba riendo y contando chistes, pero que amaba verse bien.

O simplemente extrañaba verlo a él, el único chico que me hizo ver cómo era en realidad, al único que, aunque traté de negármelo seriamente, es al que mas echaba de menos, de todos, ese chico que seguía atormentándome en mis sueños noche tras noche, tratando de venir a verme, pero que en realidad nunca estaba, ese que seguía rechazándome, que seguía atormentándome porque, como buena humana que era, solo quería lo que no podía tener. Ese chico de aspecto varonil y sonrisa tierna que te derretía, con grandes ojos verdes que te llegaban al alma y con esas manos callosas por el trabajo que, aunque rasparan, eran la sensación más hermosa y erótica que he conocido hasta ahora.

–Hay Bella, otra vez divagando. Ya sabes que solo fueron unos meses que lo viste, en realidad no lo conoces y todas esas cosas que dijo no tienen por qué ser verdad. De todas formas, simplemente eras una niña y apenas tenias quince años. Fue hace demasiado tiempo, y aunque volvimos desde hace varios años nunca le importo, nunca te llamo, ni te busco y no lo has vuelto a ver desde entonces. Deja de atormentarte y de soñar con cosas que solo están pasando en tu imaginación y entiende que nada de lo que dijo era verdad. Y aunque duela, solo te lo digo para que no te hagas más daño del que ya te hiciste los años que estuvimos fuera, acéptalo es por tu propio bien. Te quiero y lo sabes. Y siempre tratare de hacerte ver lo que es mejor para ti –dijo mi hermana entornando los ojos acusadoramente.

Así era mi hermana de directa, y eso me enfurecía porque ella era de las personas más soñadoras y poco realista que conocía, y, sin embargo ella tenía que decirme eso, ella trataba de abrirme los ojos, a mi que se supone que soy mucho más realista que ella, que se supone que se mucho más que ella lo que es una ilusión, que nunca pasara, y lo que es algo real. Pero por más que me lo repitiera una y otra vez, no podría dejar de pensar en él aunque me lo propusiera, él simplemente aparecía en mis sueños sin más. Y creo que él era el motivo por el cual regrese, no por mi mejor amiga Caro, ni por ninguno de mis amigos de la secundaria, porque aunque los haya extrañado con el alma y allá llorado noche tras noche recordándolos, hablando sola, imaginando que estaba con ellos, ninguno de ellos me hizo tanta falta como el protagonista de mis sueños. Y sabia que ella tenía razón, y eso solo me hacia deprimirme y enojarme, ya que él nunca me busco.

Y gracias a eso, aunque fuera la persona que mas extrañaba, deseaba y amaba en el mundo, también era a la que mas odiaba en el mundo.

–Ni si quiera sé de qué me estás hablando –ella rodo los ojos, así que continué–, yo no estoy divagando, simplemente me estaba acordando de mama y papa, los extraño ¿sabes? Y hace varios meses que no vamos a verlos, hoy hable con mama y dice que están bien, que ella no aguanta las ganas de venir, ya sabes lo que extraña la vida aquí. Y dice que haber cuando se hace de tiempo para venir, y cuando papa la deja, porque creo que él no está muy de acuerdo con que venga –termine con la esperanza de que cambiara de tema.

–Déjame adivinar que dijo: _"No quiero que vallas porque siempre es la misma y vuelves toda triste y enojada porque no querías volver, además, estando allá ni te acuerdas de mí y me abandonas"_ –contesto con una pobre imitación de la voz de papa.

–Oye, deja de arremedarlo, ya te eh advertido, odio que hables así de papa.

–Ya lo sé –contesto poniendo cara triste–. Pero tú también sabes cuánto odio estar aquí sin mama, ella era la que me ayudaba a hacer trabajos, y me encantaba decirle cosas que acababa de aprender, aun cuando ella siempre me ganaba sabiéndolo todo. Y sabes que ahora no puedo viajar, estor haciendo prácticas y termino agotadísima todos los días, además de que la próxima semana son los exámenes y entre el hospital y el estudio los días se me van a hacer cortos.

–Pues si ya sé, pero no todo en esta vida se puede tener, tú también sabes cuánto los extraño a los dos, pero esta vez sabemos que papa tiene razón, aun cando odie aceptarlo.

–Oh, lo olvidaba, hablo Alice, dice que vendrá el fin de semana y quiere salir de compras, lo cual odio, pero como se que a ti te encanta espero poder zafarme con lo de los exámenes, así que espero tengas tu fin de semana libre.

Alice era la más pequeña, hiperactiva y demente de mis primas, creo que apenas rebasaba el uno cincuenta de estatura, y era apenas tres años menor que yo, pero la amábamos, me encantaba platicar con ella porque siempre me hacia reír, y salir de compras era lo mejor, veíamos cada tienda de el centro comercial, y nunca paraba, había hecho de casi todos los cursos que conocía, y cocinaba unos postres excelentes, aun cuando todavía no decidía que quería estudiar todavía, aunque creo que lo que se proponga lo hará bien.

–Oh genial, tengo tantas ganas de salir de compras y olvidarme de escuela, trabajo y todo lo demás que este fin de semana me va a ir de maravilla. Todavía no me habla nadie del anuncio del periódico y eso me preocupa, no quiero que comiences a trabajar y los ahorros se están acabando, además no quiero tener que pedirle dinero a ellos. Por fin los dejamos y seguimos molestándolos con la cuestión del dinero.

–Por Dios Bella, sabes perfectamente que si necesitas que si te ayude en los gastos, lo hare. No necesitas presionarte, ya sabremos cómo le hacemos para no pedirle a papa y mama más de lo que ellos nos pueden dar.

Él estaba solo, con la cabeza quien sabe en donde. Tenía a mis amigas vueltas locas cuando recién llego, se les hacia sorprendentemente guapo, y como no si su cabellera cobriza y sus gruesos y blancos brazos eran extrañamente masculinos para la edad que teníamos, pero él era dos años mayor que todos nosotros.

Yo, en cambio, con mi cabello ondulado y color caoba y mis ojos tristes, no tenía nada de espectacular, aparte la extraordinaria calificación que llevaba en la escuela.

Pero para mí, el solo era un chico solitario que necesitaba compañía y amigos nuevos en su escuela nueva, no lo miraba como un chico guapo o perfecto, simplemente era un chico que podía llegar a hacerse mi amigo, lo cual yo quería.

–Hola ¿cómo estás?, porque no estás con los demás chicos, trata de unírteles, son buenas personas y puedes reírte mucho con ellos –le dije dulcemente.

Aunque yo nunca era dulce con nadie. Él siempre me hizo hacer cosas que no hice con nadie.

–Solo necesito estar solo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Ni siquiera había volteado a verme. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Yo nunca le había hecho nada malo. ¿Y qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo estaba rogándole a alguien?

Justo en ese momento voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido y me di cuenta que él estaba mirándome. Me miraba con una intensidad que me asustaba, pero cuando mire esas orbes verdes, no pude dejar de verlas, eran perfectas. Me veía a mi misma reflejada en ellas, pero sentía que dentro de esos ojos se escondían secretos y promesas que ni yo tenía idea que alguien podía guardar.

Y me encantaba la intriga en eso.

RING, RING. El teléfono me sobresalto y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que otra vez estaba recordándolo.

–Ahora que se te olvido Sol, ni creas que voy a llevártelo y esta vez en enserio.

Estaba enfadada de que mi hermana, tan despistada como siempre, se le olvidaran los trabajos o las tareas y me hiciera que se los llevara hasta la facultad para que los entregara.

–Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Renata Escobar, ¿vive ahí?

–Oh. Lo siento, creí que era mi hermana. Habla con ella. ¿Quién la busca?

–No importa. Hablo por lo del articulo del periódico. Mi hijo estaba estudiando pero se le dan horrible las matemáticas y estaba saliendo muy mal con eso, le dije que le buscaría una tutora, aunque no quisiera porque mi sueño es que se gradué algún día. ¿Quería saber si puedes venir o yo voy a verte? Para que hablemos de eso.

¡Oh por Dios! Me llamaban para lo que tanto había esperado, por fin tendría trabajo. Y en algo que me encantaba.

Necesitaba el dinero, y aunque tuviera que tratar con niños o adolescentes berrinchudos que odian las matemáticas porque son más importantes los juguetes o los noviecillos, haría cualquier cosa por enseñarlos.

–Oh no se preocupe, usted dígame cuando empiezo a darle esas tutorías a su hijo, y la dirección. Yo encantada podre ir a verlos a los dos.

–Muchísimas gracias, ¿podrías venir a las 3:00 pm?, él llegaría aquí como a las 4:00 pm, mientras tú y yo hablamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo con respecto al salario y los horarios.

–Ok. Usted no se preocupe a las 3:00 estoy allá.

Por fin.

Por fin llego el día en el que mantendría mi mente cien por ciento ocupada y no lo recordaría tanto. Los estudios ya eran algo insuficiente últimamente, ya que era una buena estudiante desde que estaba en preescolar, no tanto como Sol, pero lo que hacía lo hacía por simple inercia, ya nada me desactivaba los hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos que asaltaban mi mente cada día.

Solo esperaba que ese trabajo no fuera más cansado de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Hola chicas, como ya les dije.**  
**Esta historia es nueva, así que les pido todo su apoyo. **

**No se cuando vaya a volver a subir, eso depende de si les gusta o no. **

**Les dejo el prologo y un capitulo para que vean ustedes si la sigo escribiendo. Es una idea que ronda en mi cabeza desde hace varios meses.**

**Nos vemos 3**


End file.
